megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Man: Return of the Stardroids
Star Man: Return of the Stardroids is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, with the Robot Master Star Man as the main protagonist. In this, the Evil Energy has resurrected the Stardroids--even Sunstar--and Star Man must counter. This game also is a sort of way of explaining what became of Protoman between classic and X series. Star Man starts out with his Star Crash shield and star-shaped "buster shots". The Stardroids have different weapons than they had originally. Story {Black Screen} Text 20XX {Star Man is in his space station.} Text Star Man had returned to his old space station, having been repaired and reprogrammed for good. Since the passings of both Light and Wily, and Mega Man having reverted back to Rock, past Robot Masters had been brought back and repurposed for good rather than evil. {Sirens go off.} Star Man: Oh oh! Looks like my space station is attacked by hostiles! I'd better check it out! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Star Man's Space Station Boss: Dark Moon (the devil robot) {After boss fight; Star Man finds the badly damaged Protoman.} Star Man: Protoman?! Protoman: I'm... badly damaged... I don't have... long left... Star Man: Oh no! I gotta tell Rock! Protoman: There's no time... my reactor... will explode soon... listen. The Evil Energy... Rock faced as Mega Man... has returned... It... resurrected the Stardroids! Star Man: The Stardroids?! Protoman: Hurry... get out of here now! I'm... about to... explode! {Star Man escapes before Protoman explodes. The resulting explosion heavily damages the space station.} Stage Select (Stardroids) *Mercury ** Weapon: Hermes Grab (a weapon similar to Strike Chain in Mega Man X2; can also drain health) ** Weakness: Cronus Ring *Neptune ** Weapon: Poseidon Wave (similar to Water Wave in the NES Mega Man 5) ** Weakness: Ceres Wave (though only in boss rush) *Mars ** Weapon: Ares Slash (a slash weapon similar to Slash Claw in Mega Man 7)) ** Weakness: Poseidon Wave *Venus ** Weapon: Aphrodite Spray (a spray of bubbles, similar to Bubble Splash in Mega Man X2) ** Weakness: Ares Slash (need to use hit-and-run tactics to use it effectively, though) *Pluto ** Weapon: Hades Shield (similar to Skull Barrier in Mega Man 4, except it can also be thrown) ** Weakness: Hermes Grab *Uranus ** Weapon: Caelus Force (similar to Hard Knuckle from Mega Man 3, except faster) ** Weakness: Hades Shield *Jupiter ** Weapon: Zeus Seeker (a lightning attack that can home in on enemies) ** Weakness: Aphrodite Spray (the lower gravity allows Star Man to jump up to hit him with it) *Saturn ** Weapon: Cronus Ring (a large ring-like object--can trap as well as damage) ** Weakness: Zeus Seeker Before the Final Stage: Terra (weak to Caelus Force; get Ceres Wave--a large crescent-shaped projectile) Final Stages The Final Stages are in the Evil Energy Black Hole. Evil Energy Black Hole 1: Event Horizon Boss: Hyper Danchone (walking robot enemy--weak to Zeus Seeker) Evil Energy Black Hole 2: Bridgeway Boss: Asteroid Barrage (a CWP robot that sends down Asteroids--weak to Caelus Force) Evil Energy Black Hole 3: Singularity {Boss Rush; no bosses afterwards} Evil Energy Black Hole 4: Beyond Space-Time Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Wave Man Clone (weak to Hades Shield) --Form 2: Evil Energy Infused Sunstar (use Ceres Wave) Category:Conceptual fan games